portuguese domencia
by 0CRAZYPOEPLE0
Summary: portuguesa srtoria continuada


O demônio pode chorar demência continuada.

Bem, isto está meu quarto fanfic. Tentarei de fazer numa paródia desta vez, algum como. Verá que este capítulo principalmente consiste em mim Dante, Nevan e luta de Arkham sobre o computador. Os capítulos que seguem consistem em estupidez casual que pode pôr em perigo seu QI então ler no próprio risco. Bu Dante: Suas histórias chupam mulher. Somente admita-o. Penso a primeira revisão que você foi contado a verdade sobre ele. Me: fecho-o!! (Um de hoje em dia ele pagará. Eu não devia tê-lo tirado de inferno. Devo deixá-lo aí). Dante: Oi! Se você me deixar em inferno você não terá qualquer irritar além do mais esse cadela Nevan. Me: Bem está melhor que você! E muito mais bondoso também. Dante: Bem siga com a história já! Maldita cadela! Me: O Fijo de cadela de um! Então acontece que o autor e Dante não recebem ao longo de vey bem. Oh a propósito desde que está argumentar ocupada com esse burro, eu Nevan continuará com a história que ela estava para escrever. Não peça o que seu ditado. É algo em português. Ele todo começou quando o idiota Nero o recebeu na sua cabeça reservar um sinal na janela dos autores para abrigar ditado isto:

"AVISO: ESTA ÁREA É VIGIADA POR UM LUNÁTICO COM UMA ESPINGARDA. NINGUÉM SABE QUANDO VEM TRABALHAR"! Este zangado a fora então ela teve que pesquisá-lo com sua espingarda infame. Onde recebeu uma espingarda eu nunca saberei mas então outra vez desde que é uma imigrante portuguesa, eu não sou surpreendido. De qualquer jeito depois que muitas horas de caça depois que um retarda, voltou a sua casa só achar que Arkham assumiu seu computador e enviava mensagens de e-mail de cripta a seus parentes em Portugal. "O que o inferno?! O que você faz em meu computador você burro calvo"? ela disse. "Nada". O Arkham disse. Ele não a ouviu vir pela porta principal. Adivinho subiu pela janela. Faz coisas estúpidas como isso. Um destes saten de dias a receberá. Pode não agora desde que vê que ela o virou num dragão pequeno. De qualquer jeito ele foi espantado tanto que tinha medo de shitting sua calça. O Sofia parece ler sua mente diz a ele: "O nenhum senhor! Se fará isso fá-lo no banheiro. Este carpete é novo em folha e eu não receberei outro um depois que esse asshole Dante jogou para cima em ele" Todo que você necessita saber sobre o autor é que jamais tempo que ela tenta de pôr um carpete em sua casa; Dante vai e pukes em ele. Penso que vem de comer pizza demais. Ela ainda não o perdoou para isso. Esses carpetes custam muito eu o contarei isso. De qualquer jeito de volta à conversa. "Nada não quer dizer seu enviar que seu enviar minha avó que mensagens estúpidas reivindicando que seu bin laden". Diz furiosamente. "Para um eu não envio qualquer coisa a sua avó". O Arkham diz. "Então o que você faz em meu computador"? "Você recebeu uma mensagem de Mundus'.' "O que o fuck mundus quer"? "Eu não sei que eu sou somente um asshole casual". "Seu direito sobre isso. Onde Dante e Nevan são"? ela pede. "Nevan está na sala de estar observando roda de fortuna e eu não sei que o que Dante faz nem faço quero saber" Arkham conta-a. Somente então Nero entra. (Espera. Ele não é suposto estar morto? Pensei que Sofia matou-o. Isso é seu nome a propósito). Sofia: O Nevan não põe meu nome neste fanfic. Nevan: Por que? Sofia: Porque ninguém necessita saber! De

qualquer jeito feche para cima Sofia e deixe-me voltar à história. De qualquer jeito Quando Nero entrou Sofia começou atacá-lo outra vez porque ela o odeia. A razão para isto é que uma vez quando foi receber seu dinheiro de loteria e achou que não estava aí recebeu pissed. O Nero tomou-o para melhor razão então irritá-la. De então nesses dois tem uma guerra cada vez eles vêem se. As coisas saíram de mão até que Dante entrou e disse que ele pegou Bin Laden para alguma razão. Sofia: Não você fez não e para mentir. Último tempo que você disse que você pegou bin laden que era essa asshole President Bush. Seriamente, era bêbado quando você o pegou? Se era-me eu teria-o assassinado em vez de amarrar o amarrando-o a uma cadeira. Dante: Ei adicionei o rio com uma faca colou nas suas costas não fiz eu? Nero: Isso é a única coisa boa você jamais fê-lo dumbass! Agora feche para cima e recebe Sofia fora o computador. Sofia: E por que você quer levar meu computador para poder peço? Nero: Não você não pode pedir cadela pequena porque é nenhum de seu negócio. Sofia: SEU GONNA MORRE DIPSHIT!!!

Isto é onde coisas saem de mão. O Nero luta com seu braço estúpido e Sofia pobre tem que ser conteúdo com a segadeira que ela roubou da cefeira severa. Não peça como ela o fez porque eu não o posso contar. Se for a sua página principal que você verá o que ela parece-se na história. De qualquer jeito apesar da segadeira seja uma arma de crappy ela realmente expulsava o shit de Nero. Teve que parar embora porque Dante ia pôr o contem capa em ela se ela não fez. Eu não o contarei todos os detalhes mas ela uma vez escapou do nuthouse porque iam pôr o contem capa em ela. Não era uma visão bonita qualquer um. Não peça mais porque quero esquecer-me dele. Agora de volta à história.

O Sofia segue Dante a onde diz ele "Bin laden pegado'' mas em vez disso ele a tranca no porão. Sofia: EI!!! Dante: ha, ha! Agora o computador está o meu! Sofia: Sim se pode receber Nevan fora de ele. Dante: Isso pode ser organizado. O Sofia pensa em o que ele fará e compreenderá com horror que fará a mesma coisa exata que Nevan fez a ele depois que foi encerrado seu lugar. Sofia: NÃO!!! NEVAN DESCE QUE COPUTER E RÁPIDO! Nevan: Por que? E por que você são encerrados o porão? Sofia: O Dante encerrou-me aqui e ele fará a mesma coisa que você fez a ele quando você o trancou seu lugar. Nevan: Mas eu não sou acabado datilografia a história! Sofia: O inferno com a história!!! Desça e corra! Enquanto seu em ele o podia recebe-me para fora do porão?

O Nevan: bom mas está seguro que quer Dante em seu computador? Sofia: Tem o próprio arquivo em meu computador. Agora receba-me para fora daqui já! Penso que fantasma quer comer me! Bem isto está o fim deste capítulo mas mais seguirá. Oh, parece Sofia baterá algo agora. Tchau! Tá bom eu não cuido se gostou deste nem pensou que era o pior pedaço de crap você revisão justa vista! Dante: Penso que é um pedaço de crap. Sofia: FUCK FORA!!


End file.
